Searing Crystals
by bcalimano
Summary: Draco stumbles apon someones secret diary. He learns things about Ginny he never knew,but he might even discover something else, something he might have never expected.
1. chp 2hope u like and review plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters all I own is this plot. So don't sue me, I'm poor!   
~Draco and Ginny chp 1~  
~Ginny's POV~  
(The thoughts are in Italics)  
  
She watched him in the halls. She saw him during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She even saw him with Pansy. She could tell that she didn't really love him. Pansy was just using him for the attention and the money. Just like every other girl she knew planned to do to him. But Ginny was a different story.   
  
She used to be in love with Harry but later in her 4th year realized that it wouldn't happen. She then began to notice someone else,  
someone she never really saw before. "How could I not have seen him before. I guess I was too obsessed with Harry to notice."  
  
She knew Draco was the person for her. They both had one important thing in common, both of them were noticed but not for the reason they wanted to be noticed for. Ginny was noticed only because of her brothers and the fact that she was Harry's friend.   
  
Draco on the other hand was known for nothing but his last name, Malfoy. She could tell he tired of being called nothing but Malfoy. Even his girlfriend Pansy called him Malfoy. He pretended like he didn't care but Ginny could see in his eyes that he did. His face with that knowable smirk, but his eyes with that glistening of pain. Ginny knew more about him than most people did. It was almost like yesterday when it happened "wait it was yesterday!"  
  
Ginny was walking at night to the lake. She liked to sit in front of the lake and think about things. It was an escape for her usual life. When she almost got out to the grounds she heard crying. "Who is that?"  
  
So she walked some more and Ginny could hear it clearer. It sounded like a boy. She could see an open door so she peaked inside. It was an empty classroom. The boy was turned around but the minute she saw his extremely blonde/white hair she knew who it was. She wanted to know why he was crying, so she placed an invisibility charm on herself (she was advanced for her age) and went in. Draco heard a noise and turned around. He noticed the door was open so he closed it. She walked towards a desk with a quill and a paper. He seemed to be writing a letter to someone. Draco was on the other end of the room looking outside the window so Ginny took the opportunity to read the note. It said…  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Searing Crystals". I'm going to try to update (if I don't get lazy) as soon as possible. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters all I own is this plot. So don't sue me, I'm poor!   
  
  
  
~Draco and Ginny chp 1~  
~Ginny's POV~  
(The thoughts are in Italics)  
  
She watched him in the halls. She saw him during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She even saw him with Pansy. She could tell that she didn't really love him. Pansy was just using him for the attention and the money. Just like every other girl she knew planned to do to him. But Ginny was a different story.   
  
She used to be in love with Harry but later in her 4th year realized that it wouldn't happen. She then began to notice someone else,  
someone she never really saw before. "How could I not have seen him before. I guess I was too obsessed with Harry to notice."  
  
She knew Draco was the person for her. They both had one important thing in common, both of them were noticed but not for the reason they wanted to be noticed for. Ginny was noticed only because of her brothers and the fact that she was Harry's friend.   
  
Draco on the other hand was known for nothing but his last name, Malfoy. She could tell he tired of being called nothing but Malfoy. Even his girlfriend Pansy called him Malfoy. He pretended like he didn't care but Ginny could see in his eyes that he did. His face with that knowable smirk, but his eyes with that glistening of pain. Ginny knew more about him than most people did. It was almost like yesterday when it happened "wait it was yesterday!"  
  
Ginny was walking at night to the lake. She liked to sit in front of the lake and think about things. It was an escape for her usual life. When she almost got out to the grounds she heard crying. "Who is that?"  
  
So she walked some more and Ginny could hear it clearer. It sounded like a boy. She could see an open door so she peaked inside. It was an empty classroom. The boy was turned around but the minute she saw his extremely blonde/white hair she knew who it was. She wanted to know why he was crying, so she placed an invisibility charm on herself (she was advanced for her age) and went in. Draco heard a noise and turned around. He noticed the door was open so he closed it. She walked towards a desk with a quill and a paper. He seemed to be writing a letter to someone. Draco was on the other end of the room looking outside the window so Ginny took the opportunity to read the note. It said…  
  
plot.  
  
Chp 1 part 2  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
She took the opportunity to read the note. It said:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
The Deatheaters have decided to make you a member (you knew this day would come soon). I have trained you Draco for this day to come. I shall come pick you up next week on Saturday as to not disrupt with your school work. If you do not agree to join Voldermort has agreed to send one of us to kill you. We have already killed your mother as to not protect you from us. Draco, I advise that you do join because I do not feel like attending your funeral.  
Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she read. She knew one day Draco would have to join the Deatheaters but Lucius killing off his own wife for it seemed too evil. She mentally lapped herself. Deatheaters had the word "death" in their name after all. She figured Lucius would kill anyone for power.   
  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and he was staring at the crescent moon. Not one more tear shed from his pale face (paler than usual) for he had cried enough for today. Ginny left, her invisibility charm would wear off any minute and she didn't want to be caught by Draco in the state that he was in. She had enough for today so she went to her dormitory and went to sleep.   
  
_______________________________________________  
Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I need a beta but everyone's too lazy to do that for me so I usually miss my mistakes. 


	3. chp 3

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or setting.  
  
Chp 3 prt 1  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
Ginny woke up the next day really tired, she usually didn't stay up late that long but since she was seeing Draco it didn't matter if she slept in that room. She took a shower and got dressed for breakfast. Breakfast wasn't any different today than any other day. Ginny talked to her friends as usual.   
  
When breakfast was done she went to History of Magic, which was great because she needed some sleep. After the class she asked her friends what she missed while she slept and they said nothing he was just droning on about goblin rebellions.   
  
Transfiguration was a bit funny because they had to turn books into bunnies but half of the class turned theirs into ducks instead. Ginny was of course one of the students who turned hers into a bunny.   
  
In DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) Professor Lupin was teaching them how to conjure up a healing spell. Ginny actually paid attention, she thought she might have to use it someday.  
  
In Herbology they were learning how to make the Horsefang plant stop crying. The rest of her day passed pretty quickly. After Herbology she had lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and finally Potions. She was glad she could go to dinner now. She couldn't stand Snape for any amount of time.   
  
She ate dinner and talked to her friends. When dinner was over she was in a hurry to write in her diary in her dormitory. She was running so fast she didn't notice that a certain blonde boy was in front of her until she crashed into him!   
  
Her cheeks turned as red as her hair, maybe even redder. She mumbled sorry and left so fast she didn't notice her diary fell out of her bag (she carries it around with her almost all the time).   
  
When she got to her dormitory she turned her book bag upside down and all her books fell out. She didn't find her diary! BLOODY HELL WHERE IS THAT THING! She looked everywhere and couldn't find it, she figured she left in a classroom. Ginny was too tired to care anymore because she was incredibly tired so she went to sleep.   
  
  
  
~Draco's POV~   
Draco woke up the next morning tired as hell. He didn't sleep good. All were nightmares about how his mother could've died. He got up from his bed, did his morning routine and went to breakfast. As usual Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces so fast they didn't have time to talk. Pansy however wouldn't shut up. Draco thought she must have power full lungs to talk so much that fast.   
  
After breakfast Draco went to all of his classes. They passed by fast because Draco wasn't paying attention in any of them. The teachers were informed of what happened to Draco's mother (they didn't know he was to join the death eaters or how his mother really died- Lucius said she died of natural causes) so they didn't bother him today.   
  
When dinner was over Draco didn't really want to do anything because he was too depressed. So he was in a hurry to go to his dorm and just read something, anything to take his mind off her death. His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny crashed into him. He just looked at her, he had no feelings at the moment. She ran off so quickly she dropped something.   
  
He picked it up and it was a book. On the cover it read "Ginny's property, KEEP OUT". He figured it was her diary because of the enlargement on the words "KEEP OUT".  
  
He went straight to his dormitory and opened the book ,hey not even depression stops a Malfoy's curiosity. He opened it and looked at the blue ink. "At least it isn't that girly pink color". He read the first page. The date was only a couple weeks from now.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I saw him again today. He's so beautiful from far away. "Must be talking about Potter again." His blonde hair is so noticeable from far away. "Well that's a surprise." I can't believe he's still with that Pansy slut, she only using him for his money and power. Everyone seems to know that but Draco. "She called me Draco?"   
  
Well maybe he does know and is using her just the same. I'm guessing his father would murder him if he dated anyone else, especially someone who's a Gryffindor and a Weasley. He should know that we have a lot in common and I love him for neither his money, or power, I would love him because were both different from everyone else. He's never been called by his first name, only to be known by his last name, Malfoy. Me on the other hand am called Ginny but only known as a poor Weasley. I'm sick of it! People are more than last names or money owners. We all are human and have emotions. They don't even know him or me. You know I was never offended when he called me names because I knew the only reason he was doing it was because of his father. If he didn't express the fact to everyone that he was an arrogant Malfoy I'm betting his father would beat him to a pulp.   
  
He would be perfect for me. I would love him for who he is on the inside not who he pretends to be on the outside. Well I have to go now diary, Hermione's pushing me to finish my homework. Byee,  
Sincerely,   
Ginny  
  
Draco looked at the page as if someone had written all of his secrets on that one page. How could that little mugglelover know so much about me? He wanted to read more but he was too sleepy. He put away the diary in his cabinet and went to straight to sleep.  
  
  
If anyone is actually reading this story then I hope you liked this chapter. I'm having a bit or writer's block so I'm not sure when the next chpy is coming so just be patient (*dodges rocks*). 


	4. Chpy 4

Chp 4  
  
~Ginny's Pov~  
  
Ginny woke up and had a miserable day. It seemed that since she lost her diary she lost her good luck along with it. It was hard to go through all her classes without that diary, it not only was something she could write her thoughts in, it also entertained her during her classes. She would always be finished with her work before everyone else and she would ,most of the time, write in the diary but today all she could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for her friends to finish.  
  
Neville spilled the potion they were making for their potions class with Snape. It stained her dress a green color which looked as if she had vomited all over her clothes, not to mention the fact that it also smelled of cabbages. After potions she went to her other classes and didn't have any better luck. She couldn't concentrate in transfiguration so she messed up her spell and ended up turning her cat to a pile of paper instead of a book. Plus, after that class she had lunch and went to her last class.   
  
It didn't go as bad as she expected but just when she thought her good luck had come back she tripped in the middle of the hall and fell flat on her face. Of course she was embarrassed but she didn't care because at last the day was over. "Finally I can leave!" Eventually night time came and she headed for the only place she thought was worthwhile, the lake.  
  
~Draco's Pov~  
  
Draco had a pretty uneventful day. He did his usual morning routine and then headed off to his classes. Even though today was a pretty boring day, he still wasn't looking forward to his deatheater meeting. He couldn't believe his father killed his mother but what he could believe was that Lucius would use Draco for his own power.  
  
Draco spent the entire day pondering where he was going to go after this year was over. It was his last year of Hogwarts so after this year no more school to go back to. "I could always get a job". A job never appealed to him but it was a better idea than having to live in a dark, cold mansion with Lucius. Draco could only wonder what his father might do to him in that situation.  
  
The school day was finally over and he could d something he enjoyed, but after his mother's death he never really found anything entertaining anymore. He thought he could go to the library but he had enough studying for one day, (he had to make up for his laziness the other day). So he decided to head to the lake. He did like watching the moon, it never got tiring.  
~Ginny's Pov~  
  
She finally reached the lake and sat down on the wooden bench. It was an unusually quiet night. Not that the lake was ever very noisy but she heard nothing except the soft breeze passing by her. Most of the crickets chirped or frogs splashed in the water, but that wasn't happening today. Ginny wondered if nature knew something was going to happen and was purposely being quiet because of its secret knowledge.  
  
She stared at the moon and tried to fix her memories into a kind of silent film in her mind, it always entertained her. "The moment I first saw Harry".She didn't want to think about him but that moment was so stuck in her mind that she couldn't erase it without drinking some sort of forget fullness potion and she didn't feel like asking Professor Snape for anything that involved Harry. "I'm even afraid to go there after class".  
  
"The moment I started Hogwarts." That she knew was a memorable moment. Although she always wondered other than the fact that her whole family made it Gryffindor why she made it. She wasn't very brave, a little courage but nothing to brag about. She was honest but not all the time as most Gryffindors were.   
  
"I always thought I belongs in Ravenclaw or Slytherin". Ginny's best ability was her intelligence. She always hid it from others so they wouldn't annoy her like they always do to Hermione. Her friends didn't know but they weren't much of the studious types, although they were sometimes, but only when an important test came up.   
  
Other than the fact that she wanted to be in Ravenclaw she also thought Slytherin wasn't so bad. Even though the other three houses disliked them the people in Slytherin could care less. She supposed they had better things to think about than what other houses thought about them. She always admired that they never cared about popularity, well except maybe Draco but he only seemed to want it from the Slytherin house.  
  
"The moment I was in the Chamber of Secrets. How did I ever fall for Tom? It must have been his charm". That night that she was stuck in the chamber, Tom had promised that he loved Ginny and was only doing this to trick Harry into fighting with him. He promised he would stay with her after he killed Harry. Later, she realized that Harry killed Tom so she would never see him again. For the first time she actually felt like dying was the only answer. A solution to her depression , but them she thought better of it and continued on with her life no matter how bad it got.  
  
She thought she still had Harry but then in her 4th year she realized her dream would never come true. Harry was in love with Cho Chang and even if Cho didn't want him she knew he'd find some other girl. Harry would always see her as Ron's little sister no matter how old she got.  
  
That's when she saw Draco in a different light. Draco always fooled people into thinking he had nothing but hatred for everyone, but Ginny knew the truth. Draco really loved Pansy but then she left him for Terrence Higgs. He was going through the same thing she was. He lost someone he loved and so did she. They both lost them to other people, but now Draco really lost someone, he lost his mother.   
  
That night she saw him cry she didn't like him for shallow reasons like other girls did but because he was such a beautiful person. Ginny finally discovered that he had a reason for acting the way he did and that he did have human emotions just like her. 


	5. Chpy 5sorry for the 1st and 2nd chpy mis...

Chapter 5  
  
~Draco's Pov~  
  
Draco finally got to the lake but just when he was about to go sit on the bench he noticed someone was already in it. It looked like a redhead. He only knew three redheads ; Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Blaise of course was in the common room with many of his friends, besides this hair was a brighter shade of red than his hair. Boy weasel couldn't be it, no this hair was too long to be his. Only one person left. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ever since he read her diary he's wanted to talk (more like rant) to her and this was the prefect chance. So he snuck behind her quietly so she wouldn't hear. "Binderifium" he said pointing his wand at the back of her head. She gasped. The spell he cast wrapped her head in a shiny blood red ribbon and couldn't be taken off unless the person who cast it recited the counter spell or that person had a pair of scissors. Unfortunately, Ginny had no scissors anywhere near her. "Now that I've finally caught up to you I've got a couple things to say to you."  
  
"First of all, where do you get off thinking you know me so well?" said Draco  
  
"What, I don't even know who you are!" said Ginny  
  
He knew she was obviously lying because his voice had this noticeable sneer in it no other boy had.  
  
"Don't give me any of that I don't know who you are crap you know perfectly well who I am."  
  
"Oh wow you caught me." Ginny said, her voice dripping with as much sarcasm as Draco's.  
  
"Look just answer the question muggle lover."  
  
"If you tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about I will!"  
  
"You wrote a diary and in that diary you wrote-"  
  
"How did you get a hold of my diary?"  
  
" You dropped it in the hall ok, but that's not the point. You wrote about me in your diary and I want to know why you wrote it!"   
  
"Well I didn't expect anyone to read it. It did say KEEP OUT in the cover moron! Don't come and tell me that I don't know you because I know exactly how you're type is. You crave attention no matter what you have to do to get it, no matter how bad you hurt people. All the while your doing it because you're a "Pureblood Malfoy" and we all know what a Malfoy's duty is don't we?" You were born a Malfoy and the minute you were born you were taught to hide your true feelings from everyone and put others down because that's what purebloods like you are supposed to do. I know the truth, I know you think I don't but I do. That night I say you crying in that room because your mother died-"  
  
"When was that?! Where were you?! I was completely alone and how did you know?!"  
  
"I saw the door open, I cast an invisibility charm on myself and read you're father's letter. It was obvious you were crying you're eyes were dripping with water."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look Draco, you cried and you wanna know why? Because no matter what you're family tells you have feelings and emotions, you just haven't let them out for so long it exploded on you."  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you?"  
  
Draco cast the reverse charm and walked away. Ginny stood up and caught up to him.   
  
"Wait! Don't go! I know what it's like, Draco you're not alone!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her with a confused expression.  
"What would you know, you live in the family that's never sad." Draco said.  
  
"You think I don't know! I've been raised up to be forever happy, to never show my true feelings. It's the same with you except you can never smile and I can never stop smiling. I'm sick of it! My brothers always outshined me and the one person who mattered to me the most never even gave me a second's glance! If you think I don't know what pain is like then you are sadly mistaken"  
  
Draco finally looked at her not as a Weasley anymore but with understanding. She was trapped and she couldn't escape just like he was.  
  
______________________________________  
Hope you liked this choppy Im sooooo sorry I took that long to update, Ive just been so caught up you know. Also, if you see the 2nd and 1st chapter as the same thing then I made a boo boo with the updating thingie and messed it up. Im going to try to fix that later. BTW, I've been into writing a couple poems these past few days so here's one for you entertainment:  
  
Ignore  
  
Why do you ignore me  
act as if I'm not there  
I never did that to you  
you know it isn't fair  
  
This way your treating me  
don't you know its wrong  
how can you do this to me  
if I've known you for so long  
  
How can you be so happy  
Why do you look so strange to me  
Your eyes are like magnetic pools  
deep beneath the sea  
  
I know it is my fault  
don't you think I know  
that it isn't you who is the villain  
it is me who is the foe  
  
Cant you see you mean a lot to me  
that you mean more to me than any other  
that to me your more special  
than any sister or any brother 


	6. Authors note

Author's Note  
  
I'm sooo sorry that I haven't loaded a chapter in so long I'm guessing that a lot of you are mad. Well, you might get mad at what I have to say now. See I've quit reading fan fiction for a while and I haven't gotten the time nor the interest to continue with the story. Of course there is still some form of hope for me to continue but that probably wont be until June when school is over. I apologize for all the waiting I have probably made you do and the even more waiting your probably going have to do later on. For now I guess I've just lost interest in ff. It's tiring reading the same plots over and over and over again and knowing that they're not going to actually happen in the real story. Well, I wish all of you the best of luck in all you do and try to pursue hobbies and things of the sort because eventually fan fiction will bore you as bad as it has me. Byee!  
  
Bcalimano 


End file.
